Kisses and Burns
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: Made especially for StrawberryRingo! ICHIxRUKI Rukia and Yuzu are making a 'birthday' dinner for Ichigo. What happens when things heat up in the kitchen? Read to find out. If I get reviews asking for it, I'll add another chapter, for now it's a oneshot.


**A/N- Due to my recent laziness, and terrible flame...I haven't written or updated any of my stories. WRITERS BLOCK AHHHH!!!!! **

**Ichigo: It's okay! Stop yelling dummy! **

**Me: URUSAI Ichigo, you meanie-butt-boring-head! XP Any way. This story is for a good fried of mine named Strawberry-Ringo, who helped me out a lot even if she really didn't intend to! I will never know!!!! SO JUST FOR YOU...**

_Kisses and Burns _

* * *

"Tomorrow I have a great idea for you guys!" Isshin-san announced to us one night at dinner. US meaning Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, and I.

"What the heck are you making me do now?!?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Stop cursing my son."

Ichigo just growled. "HECK ISN'T A CURSE WORD, GOAT FACE!!!" (A/N XD weak!!)

Ignoring the berry-headed fool, Isshin-san continued. "Tomorrow night, my three lovely daughters are going to cook a birthday dinner for you Ichigo!" He exclaimed.

Yuzu squealed, Karin sighed, Ichigo rolled his eyes, and I started choking. "N-NANI??" I asked. "I can't COOK!!!"

"Rukia-chan...you're going to need to learn to cook if you're going to marry Ichi-" Isshin-san was interrupted by a kick to the face, and I started blushing madly.

Ichigo winked at me from the other end of the table, sending me a 'good-luck-with-that' grin. Tomorrow was going to be a long day!

We woke up bright and early. I really do hope Isshin knows Ichigos' birthday passed four months ago...

but anyway. Apparently his favorite was homemade spaghetti and meatballs.

"Yuzu...is this right?" I asked the girl while I rolled lopsided meatballs and placed them in a pan.

"Yeah! It's great! Ichi-nii's gonna love it!" She smiled. "You know he may not show it much but...he really cares for you. You doing something like this for him...will make him so happy!"

I turned red again, and didn't even attempt to hide it. I simply blamed it on the intense heat of the kitchen. Ichigo came down the stairs and grabbed my shoulders from behind. He scared the crap out of me! In all the excitement I dropped the meatballs I had worked so hard to make!!

"ICHIGO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" I yelled kicking him in the gut.

"OW, DANG IT RUKIA! I just came down to say hi! I guess it's my own backwards way of saying thank you." He laughed, so I did too. I continued to roll the meatballs and he grabbed some hamburger.

"Ichigo? What are you you doing?" I asked him.

"Are you blind? I'm helping you."

"STOP!" I grabbed the meat from his hands. "It's _your_ 'birthday'...and I'M cooking for YOU!!!"

His facial expression changed. From shocked, to angry, to confused. "My birthday?" He asked, then dropped it. "It doesn't matter...if you're going to be selfish, at least let me show you now to do it!"

"Ichigo, stop!" I protested.

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!!" He huffed as he came up behind me and grabbed my hands. He started rolling them around the little misshapen spheres I was working on. When we were done with that, he put the perfectly round food on a plate.

He didn't move from behind me. When I glanced up at him, he looked contented.

"O-oi...Ichigo..." I whispered.

"OH YEAH!" He exclaimed as he jumped away from me as though I had a disease. "So...now what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing." I replied coldly.

"Screw you!" He yelled, grabbed a spoon and started stirring the noodles and sauce.

"Ichigo! GET OUT!" Yuzu whined. "Yeah!" I added.

"Okay, Okay! I'm done!" He went and sat on the couch with Karin. Obviously, he still wanted to help.

Yuzu and I were almost done around 4:00. Ichigo had come in only around...hmm..lets see...TWENTY TIMES! After a while it became like a game to us. Sneaking around each other. I even scared him a couple of times! But what happened next was a complete accident...at least I _think_ so.

I was putting the meatballs in the oven, when I heard footsteps. "I gotcha now!" I whispered to myself.

But when I jumped up to pounce on him, I met his lips. Instead of hitting his head, shoulders, neck back, I would have been happy if I ran into his fist and broke my head open! ANYTHING BUT HIS LIPS!!!

In my mind I was panicking. He wasn't freaking out, he wasn't angry, he wasn't pulling or anything!

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I melted into him, and lost my whole sense of where I was.

I leaned onto the stove and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Was it hot in here or was it just me? It was just me.

"Rukia...you're on fire..." He breathed.

I was surprised at the remark. "Thank you..." I said playfully, kissing him deeper.

He licked me lips and pulled away. "Rukia! NO! Your back is ACTUALLY ON FIRE!"

"Ow! YOU'RE RIGHT!" I cried, jumping up. "Ichigo! GET IT OFF OF ME!"

As a quick thought he grabbed the pot of noodles and flung it at me.

"RETARD! THAT WAS BOILING WATER!" I screamed at him.

"YEAH, WELL I'M SORRY. AND THANKS TO YOU I'M BURNED NOW TOO!"

"YOU'LL ONLY GET A RASH. I'LL PROBABLY GET THIRD DEGREE BURNS!"

When we got the little fires that spread all over the kitchen out, we had a pretty tough time explaining to Isshin-san what happened, and why we had to order out that night. So much for a 'birthday' dinner.

I think Ichigo as made up for the pain, embarrassment, and small scar I now suffer from, by giving me a kiss every hour on the hour. I'm starting to think all this wasn't an accident at all. Whatever it was, I am truly thankful for it though.

Ichigo can be such a romantic when he wants to be. Must be all that Shakespeare he reads. If he keeps this up though...I just might _fall for him, _but I'm not quite sure about all that!

All I am completely sure of is the fact that I am gonna get him back and the kisses I am owed every hour. Speaking of that, would you look at the time...another hour has passed...

END...or is it????

* * *

It's up to you. I haven't been getting many reviews lately so if you liked it, and want another chapter please tell me! Ichigo: Yeah...review...or these girls will have me waiting for more kisses FOREVER!

Me and Rukia: tee hee!!! We're so bad. If they review he can share us LOL!!

Me: Okay...I don't think I've ever talked with anyone like that. Plus me and Rukia just sounded REALLY dirty lol...any way please review!!!

Arina Kusajishi


End file.
